Doveryat'
by Sunahu
Summary: AU. What if Alina had never believed Baghra? What if she had never run off and found Mal? What happens when trust is tested time and time again. Can you forgive those who break such a sacred bond, could such a betrayal ever be justified? Mostly Darklina, with hints of Malina here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**R&R**

* * *

**Doveryat'**

**A Grisha Trilogy Fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I'm going to go find you a healer and then I'm going to bed," my hand reached for the bolted door and the sound of the click as my shaking hands unlocked it sent a surge of relief at the prospect of leaving all this madness behind.

"Look at me, girl."

My hand was already pulling at the handle and I dared not look back and risk being sucked into more of her lies, and even worse, that I might begin to believe it all.

_I should be planning our trip north. But I'm not, am I?"_

I could still feel the texture of his lips on mine, his hips pressing up against me, his hand trailing closer and closer to my thigh. The rush of heat I felt coursing through my entire being with each beat of my heart. Just the memory set my body and mind ablaze.

_I guess I'm asking you to trust me._

"I'm sorry Baghra, but I don't think I'll be coming by for your help anymore. Goodnight," I unleashed a bright wave of light that surrounded me in hopes of blinding her. I rushed out and closed the door behind me before she could do anything to keep me there any longer. I ran back the way we came, my heart beating with fear that she would unleash the secret power no one knew and keep me there forever. I ran up the spiral staircase where I could see light escaping through the cracks in the bookshelf that served as a secret entrance. I pushed through and did not stop running even after I could hear the sound of people's voices around me.

Without realizing where my feet were taking me, I was standing in front of door marked with the Darkling's symbol, the very doors I knew belonged to the war room.

A part of me was desperate to see him, wanted him to ease the tinges of doubt Baghra had created inside of me. Without thinking I opened the door, and every occupant in the room turned to look at me. _Oprichniki_ and Grisha stared in confusion, but I merely gave them a passing glance before my eyes settled on the figure I was looking for. His quartz eyes bore into mine with curiosity and confusion from his place at the end of the table where he sat. He must have seen something in my own eyes, for he stood up.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting short, I will call for you when I need you again. Please, feel free to enjoy the festivities offered by our dearest King."

No one seemed upset or ready to question the Darkling and bowed to him before nodding towards me on their way out. I saw Ivan linger at the back of the group, but one look from the Darkling seemed to tell him he was not needed. As he passed me he smirked and winked at me but I ignored it. I heard the sound of the doors closing and suddenly the realization of what I had just done came to me.

I was alone with the Darkling, the very Darkling who only moments ago Baghra had accused of being the very being that had created the Shadow Fold hundreds of years ago. But that had been lies, hadn't they? The lies of a deranged old woman who didn't know what she was saying. So why did his approaching figure cause my heart to beat with fear? I had been afraid of Baghra and I had come to the strongest being that could protect me from her, but I had forgotten just how fearsome he truly was. Such immense powers held in a lithe and beautiful body that called out to me and made my knees feel weak.

"You seem shaken. Is something wrong?" his low voice pierced my thoughts and made me panic. I didn't know what to tell him, I hadn't sorted my thoughts enough to be able speak them a loud so that I did not sound crazy myself.

"I… uh…" the storm of thoughts in my mind didn't allow any words to be formed and I merely shut my mouth and stood by the doors. I felt lost and embarrassed at how idiotic I must look, especially after the incident in the room when I had been so close to giving in to him.

He was right in front of me now, studying me closely and I felt as if he could see right through me and into my bare soul.

His hand rose up to touch my face and I flinched from his touch without meaning to. I was surprised at my reaction, and I could tell that so was he as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did I overstep my boundaries tonight Alina, is that what troubles you?" he looked hurt as his hand retreated back.

"No! It wasn't that, I… I didn't mind that," I reached out and took a hold his hand, the familiar tingles shooting up my arm from where we touched. I could feel his eyes boring into me, but I avoided his gaze.

"Then what is it?" he stepped even closer, his free hand cupping my chin and turning my face towards his. He leaned in so we were mere centimeters apart.

"Let me help you."

And with that I felt my doubt dissolve and my will bend to his.

"You told me to trust you, and I said I would, and that's what I did tonight. I just want to be sure that I won't regret it later."

His eyes seemed genuinely concerned and a bit suspicious.

"Did someone say something?"

I hesitated, not sure if it was right to tell him about Baghra. What she had spoken of was practically treason to the Darkling, and who knew what he would do to her if I told him about what had happened. Baghra was not my favorite person around, but she had helped me refine my powers too. And I didn't want something bad to happen to her either. But I also couldn't go back to training with her, not when she spoke of such crazy things, not when I was afraid of what she might do next.

"Alina," he whispered as he brushed his lips against mine, "You can tell me."

My eyes fluttered shut for a second as he brushed his lips against mine again, and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Baghra came to me tonight and took me to a secret room somewhere. She was talking nonsense, saying I had to leave tonight. She said that you… that you were the Black Heretic who created the Shadow Fold and now planned to use me to expand it and use it as a weapon."

I watched as his eyes darkened and his lips turned down into a frown as he leaned away from me.

"I knew that old hag didn't like me or my plans, but I never thought she would be capable of going to such lengths and try to deceive and scare away Ravka's only hope in order to foil them."

I could hear the anger in his voice, and I was still afraid for Baghra.

"Please, don't do anything rash to her. She must not have been in her right mind tonight."

The Darkling looked at me for a long moment before his lips turned into an amused smile followed by a chuckle.

"And still you try to protect her. You are truly a righteous one, Alina Starkov," he leaned in and cupped my face before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"And I can't help but keep wanting you more."

All thoughts disappeared as I gave in to the feeling and returned it. In a flash I remembered what Mal had said.

_Just admit it. He owns you._

The pain that accompanied his memory was piercing and I almost stopped kissing the Darkling then and there, but I forced myself not to. I had let Mal go, and he had given up on me. So what if in a way the Darkling did own me and so many others. I didn't care that it was true. At least he made me feel valued and wanted, he gave me the passion and trust that Mal had not.

But I hated that my heart still ached for him and his approval of my new life.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, his shining eyes soft as he stroked my cheek.

"Thank you, for not believing her."

And just like that I forgot about Mal. I smiled at him, glad that I had left that room before I almost did believe Baghra. I leaned against his touch and enjoyed the warmth it brought me, feeling suddenly more grateful and comfortable in his presence.

"I told you I would trust you."

Something flashed across his eyes at that moment, something I couldn't quite recognize, but before I could regard him further he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Come, let us enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

On our way back to the palace I saw the Darkling say something to Ivan that made his face turned serious as he nodded and marched off in a hurry. I could only imagine that he given him some orders regarding Baghra. I wondered if she was still in the same room I had left her, or if she had escaped and gone somewhere after I didn't listen to her. Surely she wouldn't have stayed unless she believed I wouldn't tell the Darkling of what had happened. I felt a thread of guilt at the thought that she could place such a trust on me, but shook it off. She was not sane. I did what I had to do.

When we returned to the ballroom, the party was still in full swing. Men and women alike were more drunk and laughed hysterically and swayed as they made their way around the large room that. Just as before more guests approached us, although I did not miss how they seemed wearier while in the presence of the Darkling. I couldn't say I was surprised, I knew the feeling as well as anyone.

Once again it seemed impossible to get a break from the guests, until the Darkling grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor where others were waltzing. I flushed as I looked around and felt as if everyone had stopped to look at us. The Darkling took my hand and placed his other on the small of my back and it only took a moment for me to match the lead he took.

"What do you think is more likely, them staring to see the Sun Summoner, or because they didn't know you were capable of dancing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Did you think I was not capable of dancing?" he asked with a bemused grin.

"Well, it's not the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Darklings, but I guess you should have fun at least once in a while," I was never very good at waltzing, as Ana Kuya had often pointed out while she tried to teach Mal and me. She said everyone should know to waltz, but only she could turn something as harmless as learning to dance and making it feel like a torture exercise. But all those training exercises with Botkin had made me lighter on my feet and more in tune with rhythm. I soon forgot about the stares we were receiving and merely enjoyed the sound of the music as I swayed and looked into the Darkling's quartz eyes.

"Who said waltzing was fun, I merely did it to get you away from all those guests. You seemed overwhelmed."

I raised an eyebrow as a thought entered me.

"What _do_ you consider fun? Interrogations, torture, prancing through the woods and picking flowers?"

He laughed and I felt my heart flutter at being able to cause it.

"Yes, maybe, and… no."

I grinned.

"Anything else?"

He looked off and seemed to think for a moment as he took the opportunity to spin me.

"I enjoy riding on horseback," he said as our eyes met once more followed by another spin.

"I also enjoy having time on my own and…."

He paused.

"And….?" I pried. He smiled.

"Why don't I show you instead?"

We made our way off the dance floor and through the crowd of guests to the doors that lead to the outside. We walked to the lake where I often came with the other Grisha to practice and found a spot away from people that littered close by.

A part of me was wary being so far from everyone and surrounded by the darkness of the night, not to mention the thought that Baghra might be lurking about.

"Are you afraid?"

I saw his gaze watch me closely under the illumination of the moon, waiting for the answer.

"Well actually… I feel a bit uneasy."

He turned back to gaze out onto the lake.

"I do not blame you, it is instinctual to be afraid in the darkness in all creatures that do not belong to it. My darkness is the reason people fear me. They see it as a place of secrets and where things are kept and locked away, it makes them weary of things they cannot see and understand. It is the reason others don't trust me."

It was true, I was a testament of someone who feared and didn't trust him… and yet… so many were still drawn to that darkness. And I was no exception.

"But you did Alina. You trusted me when no one else might have."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything and waited to see what he wanted to show me.

"Darkness is consuming and overpowering, as you can see from the Shadow Fold. But you can see it at night too. And there is only one thing that can pierce that darkness, and that is light. Look how the moon and stars shine amid the night."

I did as he said, looking up at the full moon that filled the sky tonight, saw its reflection on the lake and the way it illuminated the surrounding area. I saw the random pattern of stars that littered the sky and even recognized some of them.

"I may be a creature of darkness, but even I can enjoy the beauty of light shining through."

I had never heard him speak like this, but I was drawn in by his words. I often forgot just how insightful he was, being over a century old must give a lot of time to learn a lot about yourself and form opinions of the world.

"What about the sun?" I asked, curious to test his knowledge and opinions.

He chuckled.

"The sun is powerful, able to wipe out the darkness completely. But I think it is more beautiful this way, when darkness and light intertwine and give each other room to still exist in harmony."

I remembered our demonstration back at the palace, the way his darkness and my light had danced and worked together to create an astounding show even to me. I smiled, and agreed that there was a sense of tranquility and wonder when you stared into the sky and looked at the moon and stars in the night.

"I enjoy being among the night," he said as he gestured to the scene around us.

I nodded, suddenly seeing it in a whole new light.

"It _is_ beautiful."

I felt him move behind me, and felt a thrill of excitement as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and felt his warm breath on my ear.

"As are you."

I felt heat rush to my face and all over my body, my heart raced and I sighed in contentment. I was exhausted from today's events. The festivities and the incidents with Mal and Baghra had taken their toll on me. And yet, they were at the back of my mind as I leaned back against the warm and solid form of the male behind me. How was it that someone who I once feared could be the one to bring me comfort on a day like this?

If Baghra and Mal had done anything tonight, they had brought me closer to the Darkling.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so I just finished reading Shadow and Bone, and even though I just knew that the Darkling was going to turn out to be the "bad guy"(I still don't think he really is), I was still hoping it might not happen. So I had this giant plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. At first I was going to make it take place after they enter the Fold and have Mal killed off, but then I realized it would be harder to think of content that didn't include so much hate on Alina's part, cause well, I'm Team Darkling all the way :) so I thought, hey! What if she doesn't listen to Baghra and runs off! How could things be different? And voila! Here it is.

The title translates into "Trust" in Russian and there will be a lot of discussions on that, as you probably already saw. I have plenty to add to the Darkling's character and I'm pretty excited to do it, as long as the author doesn't get mad at me since we won't know his full history until the other two books are published. BUT its fanfiction so I hope none of us take it too seriously! I am in no way making money off of this, unless you count reviews, that are currency for my muse *hint*hint*.

I saw that there is only one other fanfic for this category, which is better than none really! So I was just glad the category was there to begin with. And since the only other fanfic is Malina, here is a Arkling/Darklina? Yeah, I'll go with Darklina for those I KNOW are rooting for the Darkling. And I hope not to disappoint.

That being said, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And since my muse is strong with this one, I should be able to post up again soon as long as I see people are coming across it and like it too.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

* * *

**Doveryat'**

**A Grisha Trilogy Fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Why don't you sleep in my chambers tonight?"

I was still held in his embrace at the lake, and these were the first words to shatter the silence in a while. It was getting late and my eyes were growing heavy, but it was as if the fatigue fled at what he was suggesting.

Once more I felt the same trill of panic and excitement I had felt back in the dark room after the party. Only there was a difference now. When he had asked if he could come to my room, I hadn't known what I wanted.

But now I knew.

Now I knew that Mal had cut the ties to our friendship. He didn't approve of me and my new life, he wouldn't be there to support every step I took, and he certainly wouldn't make the ache that came from loving him so much go away.

I had listened to the Darkling over Baghra, and believed her to be insane. If I couldn't trust the Darkling, there was no one I could trust, and I didn't want to live in a world like that. I didn't want to be alone, especially not tonight.

"I promise I won't try anything, I just want to make sure you sleep easy tonight. You won't have to worry with me in the room," he must have felt my hesitation, and I appreciated his comforting words. So I smiled and turned around in his embrace.

"Because nothing gets past the Darkling's defenses?" I teased.

He chuckled in amusement, his quartz eyes softening ever so slightly in the moonlight as he gently stroked my cheek. I was embarrassed at how a simple touch could set my body aflame, and my heart hammered in my chest.

"Perhaps there is an exception…" he said, a little tauntingly, and knew it was meant to be a challenge.

"What's that?" I urged.

"Well I can't exactly go around speaking of my weaknesses out loud, can I?" he replied, an easy grin on his face.

I put on my best pouting face, the face that I would often use on the nicer servants back at the Duke's household when I was trying to get away with the latest mischief Mal and I had committed. The face I had forgotten how to use when it became too tiring to even attempt.

"I don't think you're being fair…"

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow, and I knew my face was only amusing him.

"If I trust you, you should trust me too."

His face loses the amusement, and I become nervous that I've said the wrong thing and insulted him somehow. So I say nothing as he stares at me, his eyes look contemplative as they travel over my face, yet there is a look of aloofness about them. It's as if he's somewhere else, and I can physically see him come back to the present when his eyes focus on mine once more.

"I do trust you Alina, I trust you enough to place the fate of Ravka in your hands."

And I believe him.

So I nod, not just in acceptance to his words, but to his invitation as well.

* * *

His room is befitting of him, and much larger than my own, easily three times the size.

Unlike the rest of the palace, there were no traces of gold and silver in his room. Instead his curtains were red, the walls black, and his bed covered in white and burgundy sheets and pillows. There was an adjoining room through a doorless entry, which I could tell was filled with maps and even a private library. He also had his own lit fireplace like the one back in my room, and another room that led to the bathroom. The room itself had a warm glow to it, and although it reflected the darkness that characterized the Darkling, I was no longer afraid.

We had stopped at my room for a nightgown, and I had been paranoid on the way here. There was a certain fear to be had if someone saw me coming into the Darkling's room. I knew it was bound to spread many rumors, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I was never one to care for gossip, but now that I had finally found a place among the Grisha, I didn't want to mess with that balance. But if even just one person had seen me, the rumors were bound to spread like wildfire by morning.

Still I tried not to think about that as I made my way deeper into the room. I had come here to sleep, but part of me knew that even if I went straight to bed, sleep wouldn't come easy.

So instead I walked over to the lit fireplace. My eyes trailed up to the swords that lay above it, not having noticed them before. They were military swords, and reminded me of the sword that the King carried at his side. They stood hung over the fireplace like trophies more than decoration.

_Steel is earned._

I wondered what that the Darkling had done to earn his steel.

"Botkin says steel is earned, how did you earn yours?" I asked as I felt him come up next to me.

"Botkin… he wasn't my first choice. But the King insisted. Botkin is willing to serve, to please and "earn" his keep, and that makes a perfect underling. But he is good at what he does, and he has taught the Grisha well enough. "

I had always that that it was the Darkling who had chosen the person who would train the Grisha, but it looks like he did not have complete control over his army either. Still, a childish part of me was glad that he hadn't. Botkin was bad enough, if he wasn't good enough for the Darkling, then who was?

"I didn't earn this steel. It was mine by right."

There was something in his eyes, a cold edge that I couldn't quite place, that spoke a hidden meaning beneath his words. Why was it that everything that the Darkling said seemed to raise more questions? Why did I feel like everything he said meant more? Yet something told me that it was personal, and perhaps not my place to pry. I felt the need to respect that.

So I said nothing as I sat on one of the chairs across the fireplace. It was cushioned and warm, with brown leather on an oak-wooden frame. As soon as I sat it was as if the exhaustion had remembered it had a job to do. It spread through me within seconds and my body didn't even fight it as it relaxed into the comfort of the heat of the fire and suppleness of the chair.

As my eyes grew heavy and sleep closed in on me, I couldn't help but give one more jab at the most powerful creature in this palace.

"You really do have the whole mysterious thing down, but you shouldn't be afraid to let someone in once in a while. I would know, it's nice to have someone to confide in."

I was thinking of Mal when I said it, thinking of the ease of living with him by my side growing up. The one I could tell anything to and not be judged. He was the one who knew what I meant without me having to explain it.

_The problem with wanting… is that it makes us weak._

But I didn't want to think about the Darkling's words. How right he was. Wanting Mal as more than the friend he was willing to be had made me weak. He was the reason that I had locked away my power for all those years, grown thin and sickly, unable to keep up with him as he grew up into someone useful. He had left me behind, only coming to find me at his own convenience. And I had been okay with that, because I lived for those moments.

How pathetic was that?

And yet _he_ was the one angry at _me_. Angry at me when I finally found my place in the world, a place where I could shine and able to help Ravka better than I ever could as an orphan and a mapmaker. Angry when I had extended my joy and relief at finally seeing him again, only to receive a cold a harsh shoulder. An easy dismissal to everything we had shared and gone through. It was as if all those years weren't worth it, as if all my effort in sending those letters a waste.

And just like that sleep evaded me, anger replacing the exhaustion as it coursed through my veins. I fought angry tears from sliding down my face as they formed and stood up with a huff, forgetting that this was the Darkling's room, and that he was only feet away from me.

I began to pace around the room, stomping like a child as I continued trying to keep the tears at bay. I refused to let them flow, I refused to let Mal be the source of any more tears and weakness. He had made his intentions clear, and I refused to cling to hope like a pathetic love-struck girl.

"Something is bothering you?" The Darkling's smooth voice pierced through the throbbing red that clouded my eyes, but it was not enough to quench it.

"Of course something's bothering me! How could he do that? How could he throw away years of friendship like it was nothing? How could he look at me like I was the most vile creature in the world? How could someone you thought was your best friend turn on you so quickly? Why couldn't he just be happy for me?" my words lowered in volume as I went on, as if I was losing the momentum that had propelled such a speech from me, and it became harder to hold back the tears. One managed to slip through, and I wiped it away angrily.

I was surprised when the Darkling came up beside me, and grabbed my hand as led me back towards the fireplace.

"You speak of the tracker, do you not?" he asks, and I can only nod slowly.

"The thing about friendship Alina, is that it can be selfish. There are those who invest more than the other, and their efforts are not always appreciated. It isn't until they're taken by someone else that they realize what they had, and when it's not there anymore, they become angry rather than supportive. You belong to Ravka now; you are part of the Second Army, and the key to saving them all. You no longer need him, and perhaps that is what angers him most. He feels insignificant, especially when you are the Sun Summoner, when people regard you as a Saint. He is _otkazat'sya_ after all. He will never understand your power, and if he does, he will only fear you. You and I are not ordinary Alina."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I had never thought that Mal would be capable of such harsh feelings… but maybe I had been wrong, like I had been wrong about many things.

The Darkling held me by both my arms now, staring into my eyes as if trying to convince me.

"But I understand Alina. I understand what you are going through, I understand your power. Everything I am doing is to help you harness it. To help you become who you are meant to be, the best that you can be. I am not asking you to change, this is who you really are. The tracker may not understand, but I do. And I am still here."

And he was right. He had been the one to help bring out my power. He had given me a place in his world. He had even given me his color to wear, a privilege no one else had received. It was support and help that I had not asked for, that I had been afraid of receiving. But he had done it anyway, because he had seen the potential that Mal had turned his back on.

So it was me that initiated it this time. I took my hands and placed them on his perfect face, before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. I placed all my emotions into that kiss, the remnants of anger in my system, the feelings of betrayal, the gratitude I felt towards the Darkling. And I made a silent promise to myself.

I would not disappoint him. I would not let his efforts go to waste.

But above all I promised that I would become stronger, that I would never let anyone have the power to hurt me like that again. I would save Ravka, strengthen our country, and end the wars that I was born into, that made me an orphan like so many others.

Something in me changed then. Purpose filled my veins, finally quenching the anger that boiled beneath the surface. It was no longer about Mal. It was no longer even about the Darkling, or the King, or the other Grisha.

It was about me, and my own goals and ambitions. I would no longer follow the path of Sun Summoner because it was what everyone wanted from me. I would do it because it was what _I_ wanted to do with my powers. Because it was the right thing to do to end the suffering that I had grown up around, that I had seen and thought I could do nothing about. But now I could.

And it was thanks to the man who was kissing me back.

I felt something in my chest swell at the thought and pressed myself harder against him, sense once more leaving me when his hands began to trail across my body. And I wanted more. My newfound purpose must have come with a sense of confidence, or perhaps it was the words of the Darkling that encouraged my actions as I maneuvered us towards the bed.

Something told me that this was something I had to do in order to accomplish what I wanted. I was still a child, and I knew it. But this… this would change that. It had to.

The Darkling paused in his ministrations, his eyes moving across my face, perhaps searching for a sign of hesitation, an indication that this was not what I wanted.

"Are you sure?" he asked anyway.

I smiled and nodded, pressing up against him reassuringly.

"I've never been surer," and I kissed him once more, with as much passion as I could muster.

Mal had spent countless nights with faceless girls, who was he to judge who I gave myself to? I quickly pushed the thought away. My actions were no longer about anyone but myself, and I couldn't keep letting thoughts of Mal cross every decision I made.

And tonight, this was the decision I had chosen to make.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

I woke up with sheets covering my naked body. I expected to feel different, but for the most part I did not. I felt well rested, my body finally receiving the rest it craved. I still felt the remnants of the previous night in my lower abdomen. Everyone was right about the first time, it really did hurt.

I was no longer innocent. I had given myself to the darkness, and I was glad to know that there was no remorse following my decision.

But I was nervous.

The Darkling was nowhere in sight, and I couldn't help but wonder how this would change things for us, if at all. Did sleeping with the strongest Grisha alive mean that the dynamics of us would also change? If anyone had seen me come into his chambers, then every rumor that was born from that would no longer be a false.

Would that change my image? Did I care?

I found the answer to be surprisingly simple; it was no. I had already established that there were bigger things at stake here than wanting to fit in, than pleasing others above myself. I would not let gossip get to me. Let them think what they wanted to think, it would make no difference anymore.

I stared at the ceiling for a few moments longer, remembering the events that had happened during the blanket of night. It had been rough and painful, urgent and even angry at some points. I had felt something in the Darkling then, connected with him in a way I never had before. There was something about him that he was keeping hidden, something that only he could tell me.

It worried me, but drew me to him as well.

It felt like approaching a wild animal, untrusting of anyone too near to him. I knew that I would have to approach it gently and cautiously. I wanted more than anything for him to trust me like I did him. But he had lived longer than me, experienced more than I had yet to imagine. Perhaps it would take more on his part to give me the trust I wanted.

But I knew now what the price of trust could be. I knew the sting of betrayal. It was not something that I could ever expect from anyone easily anymore. But that did mean I wouldn't give him mine.

After all, he had yet to give me any reason not to.

So I rose from the bed, surprised to see my clothing and black kefta laid out neatly at the foot of the large bed. I dressed myself and placed on the kefta last, somehow feeling a stronger connection with its dark color.

"Did you sleep well Alina?" the sound of his voice sent a thrill down my spine. I struggled to find the words to reply so I only nodded, wondering where he had been. Had he come in without me noticing, or had he been inside the entire time?

"I feel well rested, thank you for letting me stay here," I finally answered, wishing I could openly talk about more than just sleep without feeling like a blubbering child.

He smiled as he approached me, and I felt my heart speed up with every step he took. He finally stopped in front of me, and I was pleasantly surprised when he placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"I want to apologize if I was too rough last night… I'm afraid it has been quite a long time since I've shared my bed with anyone," I was once more searching for words in an unfamiliar situation, but this time I was comforted with the thought that I was worthy enough for him.

"It's definitely a learning process, but I think it's one I'd learn to enjoy…" I can feel my cheeks begin to burn, and mentally chided myself for appearing like the naïve girl I didn't want to be.

The Darkling smirks, and even in the dimly lit room I can see the mirth in his eyes.

"My my, are you saying you wish to do this again?"

This time I am a bit taken back. Should I not expect something like that? Was I foolish to think that this could be more than a one night occurrence? Was I really the foolish girl that everyone thought me to be?

He must have seen the panic in my eyes, because he draws me to him, and the gesture settles my nerves before I begin to feel like a cheap lay.

"I was hoping that you would let me spend more than one night with you Alina," his words vanquish all sense of doubt and self-consciousness I had, replacing it with relief.

"Unfortunately, we might not be able to have much time alone together," he says before I can say anything.

"Why is that?"

"We're going north to follow Morozova's herd. We're close, and we can't let this chance slip away from us. I am already preparing our hunting party, and I need you to gather anything you think you'll need for our trip, but pack lightly."

I nod, the thought of being so close to the amplifier that could help us all brings about a numbness of disbelief inside me. Could we really be as close as he made it out to be?

"Genya is waiting for you in your chambers, come find me when you are ready."

I nod and begin to make my way to the door, but stop when I feel him grab onto my hand. I turn to look at him, his quartz eyes are blazing with focus.

"If everything goes according to plan, you'll be the most powerful Grisha that ever lived," he places a deep kiss on my lips, and on instinct I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back.

"I won't disappoint you," I pull back before the heat spreading through me becomes too much to bear, making it harder to leave.

"It's not about me Alina, it's about Ravka."

I nod once more, the purpose coursing through my veins once more as I remembered the promises I had made to myself the night before. As I walked back out into the brightly lit corridors, I find little comfort in the gold's that fill them, and finger the darkness of the robe instead.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahhh, so it's been quite a while. Long enough for the second book of the Grisha Trilogy to come out. Well, I haven't read it yet, and I'm honestly a little afraid to. I don't want to get out of the frame of mind I had from Shadow and Bone, since I'm kinda taking my own direction with it. I feel like if I read it I'll dislike it since I am so set on this plot, but I feel like I have to in order to get to know the characters a bit more. So for those that read it, do you think I should read it? Does it have really important character developments or backgrounds in it? That's really what I'm concerned with, not so much story since I want to go a different route.

Now, about this chapter. I made it a little Alina-centered. I guess that I felt that in order for me to take a different direction from the book I needed to give her a different personality for what I have in store. I need her to be a little more independent, more confident, and more focused than she was in the books. I really do think that Mal and her were a bit selfish to abandon Ravka like that in the book, so I want her to have a sense of loyalty and purpose when it comes to saving her country. As well as for some other things that I can't reveal lest I ruin the fun.

As for the Darklina in this chapter, I thought I put in a pretty good amount. I mean, they did do "it"! Usually, I don't mind writing smut, but when I do its because I intend to from the beginning. This one I wasn't exactly sure about, so I'll ask you guys. Is smutt something you'd like to be included, or would you rather keep it PG-13? I've gained quite a few followers, so I want to make sure I make everyone happy with this story.

I also apologize for sort of making Mal the enemy, when I was rereading the book(so I could refresh my memory and write this chapter) and I came across the Malina parts I found myself asking "Why am I team Darkling again?" Yes, I know, heresy. But they are still kind of cute... regardless, this is a Darklina story, and I needed to make Mal the enemy in order to change Alina's character a bit.

Other than that, I hope that this satisfied the long wait! And I do have plenty planned out. Like plenty of tension between Malina and Darklina on their trip to find the stag. Hehehe.

Review! :)


End file.
